


After Worlds

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Series: All I Need [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca finds Kommissar alone in a coffeehouse after Worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this is my first released fic that actually wasn’t a prompt from anyone. Not even my muse. I started writing this like a month ago, but since I lack creativity, it took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do with this little idea I had. Luckily, now that I’ve been back into writing for quite a while, I was finally able to finish it. Plus, I’ve been dearly missing my OTP, so it was nice to get back to good ol' Becommissar again :)

The day after Worlds, it was pouring in Copenhagen. Beca was out wandering the streets on her own, needing some time to herself. As she walked, she scanned the shops she passed by. Most of them were full of people trying to avoid the rain.

Beca liked the rain. If it was an excuse for people to leave her alone when she wanted to be, then it worked for her. She passed by a small, almost house-like building that stood out amongst the others. The sign beside the door read “ _Kaffehus_ ".

The brunette glanced up as she heard thunder start rolling in, and sighed. "Might as well head in now.”

Beca stood under the awning and shook as much rain off as she could, then walked inside. She was immediately embraced by the pleasant warmth of a fireplace in the center of the cozy little shop. A few patrons were scattered around the main room, either reading or quietly chatting with others.

As she took the room in, one of the patrons caught her eye. Blonde hair, and dressed in all black. _Kommissar? What’s she doing here?_

The brunette approached slowly, studying the other woman, who was sitting on a couch in a secluded corner of the room. Her cheek was rested against her hand and she seemed to be immersed in a book. Beca squinted, able to make out some German words on the pages.

“ _Jeg har ikke brug for noget. Tak._ ”

Beca tilted her head. “What?”

The blonde looked up, her eyebrows raising in surprise. “Oh, tiny _Maus_. It’s you. I thought you were one of the attendants.”

Any response the smaller girl could have had was stuck in her throat as she was caught off guard by the glasses perched on the woman’s face. “Seriously? I thought you _couldn’t_ look any better.” She immediately brought a hand to her mouth, her cheeks reddening. The taller woman laughed, and Beca swore she could feel it vibrate through her chest.

“I, uh... I didn’t know you could speak Danish.”

The blonde nodded. “One of the eight languages.”

The smaller girl looked at her, confused. “What?” She then recalled their last confrontation before Worlds, and she looked away, embarrassed. “Oh. Right.”

Kommissar patted the unoccupied section of the couch next to her. “Come. Sit.” She glanced outside. “You won’t be able to go anywhere for a while.” Beca took the invitation cautiously, settling down near the blonde, but leaving a good amount of space between them.

The German took notice and chuckled. “You have nothing to worry about, little _Maus_. The competition is over, so you are no longer my rival. You can sit closer. I don’t bite.” She looked over at the brunette and smirked. “Unless I want to.”

Beca gulped, laughing nervously. “Haha, yeah... sure...” She carefully slid a bit closer to the blonde who had turned her attention back to the book in her lap. The brunette tilted her head, examining the book.

From what she could see, it was pretty old, its pages well worn, and several markings and comments were scribbled here and there on each page. Her eyes roamed from the book and up to the woman in possession of it.

Kommissar addressed her without looking up. “I understand these glasses are new to you, but you are... breaking my concentration.”

Beca’s eyes widened as the blonde looked at her, and she got caught in the woman’s gaze, which was seemingly amplified by the glasses. “God, your eyes are beautiful...” She shook her head quickly. “Wait, no. I mean- ugh... dammit...”

The taller woman sighed, closing her book and taking her glasses off. She shifted to face the brunette completely. Beca swallowed hard, looking away, but the blonde caught the girl’s chin with her hand, gently keeping her head still.

“We have been... running in circles... with this little game of ours, no? I believe that it is a good time to tell me what we should do now.”

The smaller girl’s eyes shifted back and forth between Kommissar’s and the ground. “What, um... what do you mean?”

Beca was caught off guard for a second time as the blonde’s lips captured her own. _So soft_... The other woman’s hand had moved from her chin to her cheek, stroking it gently. After a moment, the brunette broke away, taking a breath and blinking, trying to process what just happened.

She looked up to find Kommissar watching her, mildly concerned. The taller woman cleared her throat. “I’m sorry. Perhaps I misinterpreted...”

Beca shook her head, placing a hand on the other woman’s reassuringly. “No, no! It was good. Great.” She blushed, biting her lip. “Amazing, actually... You’re, uh... you’re a _really_ good kisser...”

The blonde grinned, holding the girl’s offered hand. “Glad to hear it.”

Beca looked down at their hands. “So... what _do_ we do now...?”

Kommissar shrugged. “I will be staying here for two more days, then we go to Spain for our next tour.”

The brunette nodded slowly. “Well... we’re heading home tomorrow, so... if you want, we could... I don’t know, hang out now, or something...?” She cringed at the lameness of her own question and the responding chuckle. “Ugh, why do you make me so _awkward_...?”

The taller woman smiled and kissed Beca’s forehead reassuringly. “Not to worry, little _Maus_ , it’s very endearing. And I would very much like to ‘hang out’ with you.” She gestured toward the windows of the shop. “The rain is clearing. Let’s walk.”

As they left the coffee shop, Beca smiled to herself, realizing that the blonde was still holding her hand. They walked together at a casual pace in comfortable silence until Kommissar spoke. “I only regret that tonight is all I can give you.”

Beca stopped, pulling the German toward her by their still linked hands, and took the woman’s other hand. “Hey, it’s okay. Tonight is all I need.” The brunette stood on her toes to kiss the blonde again, then smiled up at her. “ _You_ are all I need.”

~~~~~

 **Translations**  

 _Jeg har ikke brug for noget. Tak._ – I don’t need anything. Thanks.


End file.
